The Spirit of Skittles
by Smenzer
Summary: A mysterious entity visits the U.S.S. Enterprise. A short funny story.


Title: The Spirit of Skittles

Author: Smenzer

Rating: PG

Pairing: None; Classic Star Trek

Archive: Yes, please. Let me know if you take it, OK?

Teaser: The Spirit of Skittles is loose on the Starship Enterprise

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. They belong to Paramount Studios. This is just for fun. No money is being made.

Captain's Log: Stardate 23.03.05.1

We are on a routine mapping assignment in the Beta Quadrant. We have dutifully mapped 20 new systems but found nothing of interest.The last few weeks have been quite and peaceful but I sense the crew is becoming restless. I, for one, don't mind this much needed break from chaos. Something is bound to happen soon. Why am I worried that it's the calm before the storm? Captain James T. Kirk recording.

Captain Kirk closed the metal Captain's Log recording unit and handed it to the Yeoman standing next to his chair. He leaned back in his chair and surveyed his bridge. Sulu and Chekov talked to each other softly at the helm as they performed their duty driving the ship. The main viewer showed a scene of open space. The stars streaked past as white blurs. Kirk sighed. He had to admit he was a tad bored. He was about to get a cup of coffee when Mr. Spock called from his science station.

"Captain," Mr. Spock said from his post at the aft science station. "I think I may have found something of interest."

Kirk turned his chair to face his half Vulcan Science Officer, who was also his First Officer. "What is it?"

"It appears to be a new type of interstellar phenomenon that no one has encountered before. I suggest we get a closer look to study it."

"Agreed." Kirk gave the order and within a few minutes the phenomenon was on the main viewer. A long rainbow of colors swirled through the blackness of space. The colors, bright red, yellow, orange, green and purple, shimmered and danced. It reminded Kirk a bit of the Northern Lights from Earth as that it moved. Yet it looked exactly like a rainbow. "Spock, is that a rainbow?"

Spock bent and peered inside his science viewer. "Negative Captain. The object is mostly made from sucrose and artificial food coloring."

"What?" Kirk walked closer to the viewer. He stared at the rainbow in shock. "Are you saying that's colored sugar out there?"

"I believe I already said that." Spock raised an eyebrow and glanced at the dancing colors before their ship. 

"Well, whatever it is, it's beautiful!" Lt. Uhura, the Communications Officer, turned her chair so she could see better. 

"How did a rainbow of sugar get out there?" Kirk asked no one in particular. He didn't really expect an answer. 

PLINK! PLINK! PLINK!

Kirk spun at the odd sound on his bridge. His eyes darted around the circular room. A second later he spotted a small bright yellow object on his chair. He walked over to it and picked it up. It had a circular shape and was a bit flat on both sides. The outside was smooth. He held it in his palm and stared at it. Gripping the tiny object, he searched the floor. He discovered a purple one on the floor by his chair and a green one had appeared on the helm. He stared around the bridge in confusion.

PLINK! PLINK! PLINKPLINKPLINKPLINKPLINK! 

Kirk stared up at the ceiling in amazement. The tiny colored objects were falling all over his bridge. They rained onto his chair, the floor, the bridge equipment. Soon the floor was a wild mosaic of bright colors. They couldn't possibly be coming out of the ceiling. "Spock! Where are these things coming from?"

"That is undetermined at this time." Mr. Spock replied as he studied his science consul. The bright circles rolled down his back and several were on his head.

"Captain!" Lt. Uhura called. "Reports are coming in from all over the ship! These colored things are everywhere!"

The bridge door opened and Dr. McCoy stormed in. "Jim! Some colored dots are all over Sick Bay!" The Doctor stopped as he saw the condition of the bridge. "Oh, I see they're up here, too."

BANG!

The ceiling seemed to open and zillions of the colored dots rained down all at once. The weight of it knocked Kirk against his chair. He struggled to remain upright through the onslaught. When it was done, he stood waist deep in the bright objects. "Spock! I want an answer NOW!"

"SKITTLES! SKITTLESSKITTLESSKITTLESSKITTLESSKITTLES!"

A rainbow ball had appeared in the air before Captain Kirk. The bright colors on it matched the colors on the dots littering his ship. The colors swirled and flashed rapidly. Kirk straightened himself. He noticed the intruder alert had not gone off like it should have. He hoped the tiny objects had not gotten into the machinery. "I'm Captain James T. Kirk of the Starship Enterprise. Are you the one responsible for these objects?" Kirk gripped a handful of the circles and held them out before the alien life form.

"SKITTLESSKITTLESSKITTLESSKITTLESSKITTLES!"

"Captain, if I may be of assistance?" Mr. Spock, like usual, showed no emotion at standing waist deep in colored circles. He was, after all, a Vulcan! "I believe the entity is referring to a late Twentieth Century candy from Earth. They apparently had an appearance identical to the small circular items around us."

"Who are you?" Kirk asked the glowing orb of colors.

"I'm the Spirit of Skittles!" The entity giggled and sounded very much like a teenage girl. "I LOVE Skittles! Skittles make you happy! They taste soooooo good! You have to try them!"

Kirk smiled as the glowing ball of colors zipped around his bridge happily. "Thank you for sharing your Skittles with us, but this is a bit too much. Could you please take them back?"

The entity flashed pure white for a second, then the swirling colors resumed. "Too much? You can NEVER have too many Skittles! And you poor people didn't have ANY!"

"Too much of anything, even Skittles, is not good for you." Kirk explained. 

"I ate Skittles every day and look what great shape I'm in!" The entity whirled around in a circle. "First my skin changed colors! It was soooo cool! Then my body became light and fluffy like a cloud. I could FLY! And no more SCHOOL...EVER! So now I'm the Spirit of Skittles! I've been sharing the Universe's greatest discovery with every planet and ship I meet! Being my own boss is so great! I can stay up as late as I want and eat Skittles for every meal!"

"Well, this is a bit much." Kirk spread his arms out and looked up at the Spirit of Skittles. "My crew can't do their jobs. No one can walk."

The Spirit of Skittles zipped around the bridge once more. It dipped down near the helm and saw the machine was almost buried under the tangy candies. Sulu and Chekov were up to their chests in Skittles as the attempted to clean off their instruments. The entity turned pink and giggled. "I guess I overdid it!"

"So you'll clean my ship?" Captain Kirk asked.

"Sure! OK!" The Spirit of Skittles flew up toward the ceiling and passed through the hull of the ship. The candies jumped up off the floor and followed the entity. As the candies left the ship, each color sorted itself into each own group. All the reds were gathered together, all the yellows, and so on asthey formed a rainbow. It was one of the most amazing things Captain Kirk had ever seen in his career in Starfleet. 

"TASTE THE RAINBOW!" The Spirit of Skittles called to them as the last candies vanished from the bridge. 

Kirk picked up a large glass bowl of Skittles that had been left on his chair as a parting gift. He popped a green one into his mouth and grinned. The tangy taste of lime exploded across his tongue. 

"Well, that went pretty well." Doctor McCoy said as he moved to stand next to Jim. He tried one of the red Skittles and sucked on it. "Hmmm...I wonder what flavor this is supposed to be?" 

The bridge crew except for Mr. Spock (Vulcans don't eat sugar) debated the nature of the red Skittle. Lt. Uhura was sure it was Cherry while Dr. McCoy insisted it was Cranberry. The intercom on Kirk's chair beeped and he moved to answer it. "Kirk here."

"Captain!" Mr. Scott, the Chief Engineer,complained in his thick Scottish accent. "That wee beastie did na remove all the candies! It left two storage rooms and the shuttle bay filled with 'em!"

The End!


End file.
